


my little one.

by hyeongwons



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Edward Elric - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, LingFan - Freeform, Newborn Children, Original Characters - Freeform, Parenthood, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Winry Rockbell - Freeform, Xing, alphonse elric - Freeform, daughter - Freeform, edward - Freeform, having a baby, having a child, i love you naomi, i wrote this for naomi, jian shi yao, lan fan - Freeform, lan fan x ling, lan fan x ling yao, ling - Freeform, ling x lan fan, ling yao - Freeform, ling yao x lan fan, lingfan parent, may chan - Freeform, may chang - Freeform, mei chan - Freeform, mei chang - Freeform, parental!lingfan, winry - Freeform, winry elric - Freeform, yao children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeongwons/pseuds/hyeongwons
Summary: emperor ling yao and his wife and empress, lan fan, are no short of joyful when their daughter is born.





	my little one.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kibasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasen/gifts).



> alright, so i'm sure people are very confused about the part where ling mentions a mysterious baby named bessie. let me explain.
> 
> i headcanoned edward and winry's daughter to be elizabeth (bessie) elric. ling and lan fan in my interp are very close to the two and they often come to xing with their kids. i wrote a whole original thing about them talking about the elric family when they came but i found it not very finished and i didnt really want to finish it. so there.
> 
> just a little clear up. anways, thank you for reading!

july 29th, 1925, 9:58 p.m. jian shi yao was born as the first child and daughter to the emperor of xing, ling yao, and his wife and empress, lan fan.

oddly enough, she hadn't shed any tears on the day of her birth, worrying almost everyone in the room that she was stillborn or having trouble with her first few breaths. her parents had both cried far more than she could have ever that day.

the moment ling held her, he never wanted to let go. everyone had known at this point how laid back and relaxed ling was for an emperor, but no one ever expected the number of tears that came rolling down his cheeks just from the small and little smile of his young daughter.

ling and his wife were nowhere near two innocent people of xing. they have crippled and claimed the lives of so many during their youth, just to protect their lives and soon claim the prestigious title of the throne. lan fan felt almost undeserving when she saw such a golden, pure, and bright young life made by them, smiling back at them as nothing had ever been done. 

hours after jian shi was born and both her and lan fan had gotten an initial examination to make sure they were all okay, her father had quietly opened the door to their hospital room. the young princess was already fast asleep next to her mother, who was wide awake and watching her with teary and happy eyes.

"what are you doing still awake?" ling quietly asked, making sure not to wake up jian shi. he settled softly into the other side of her bed. "you're still in labour pain, it's only been a few hours. just go to bed for a bit." he said, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"i can't go to sleep now." lan fan smiled, softly running her thumb through the thin little ebony hairs on jian shi's head. "look at her. she's got your eyes and smile."

"you can't possibly know that for sure. she's only a few hours old, all babies just look like uncooked dumplings at that point." ling chuckled.

"don't be a smartass and ruin it." lan fan jokingly pinched at his cheek. "she's so beautiful."

"you've said that so many times now." ling smiled, gently lifting jian shi up and into his arms, as he sat down next to lan fan. she was so delicate, if he squeezed her too hard she would break like glass, if he didn't have a grip, she would fall out of his hands like grains of sand.

"am i wrong, though?" lan fan said, arching her back up just so she could see them both a bit better. she was still in too much pain to be properly sitting up.

"no. you aren't wrong at all." ling raised one of her soft and small hands and brought them to his lips, giving them a small kiss. she let out a soft murmur, before moving around a bit and resting her head on his chest.

"go back to sleep, lan fan." ling stole a kiss from her again. "i'll take her down to the nursery."

"i was never sleeping in the first place." lan fan smirked and raised an eyebrow, propping her elbow up and putting her head in her hand.

"i thought you were supposed to tell me not to be a smartass." ling chuckled. "you're tired, and you're still hurting. don't tell me otherwise, you can't change my mind on that."

"and i'm not going to." lan fan said, laying on her side and resting her head in the pillow. "just promise you'll stay with me when after you put jian shi in the nursery. i really don't like hospitals or the doctor's." 

"what reason would i have to not stay with you?" ling asked, slowly getting up and putting jian shi back into her little crib, which had a small, hand-sewn red and gold blanket which was made by both alphonse and mei.

"stop with the smartass taunts already. i'm too tired for that." lan fan said closing her eyes. only then did jian shi awaken and begin crying. she had been such a good baby in the first few hours, both ling and lan fan couldn't get themselves to feel frustrated. 

"here, just give her to me." lan fan said, attempting to sit up but wincing in pain afterwards. 

"it's okay, just keep resting. i'll deal with her." ling said, taking jian shi back out again.

"are you sure?" lan fan asked. "have you ever done this before?"

"i have actually, with bessie when she was still a baby and when mei had promised to watch over her when edward and winry were with alphonse." ling said, rocking jian shi softly and calmly shushing her. "she threw up all over one of my favourite shirts but that's beside the point."

it took jian shi a while to calm down into a soft, murmuring state. lan fan had been so exhausted that she had just fallen asleep. it was already quite late, just a bit after midnight. ling had completely forgot about bringing jian shi to the nursery for the night. somewhere the nurses must have said they could keep her with them.

he leaned his back against the wall of the bed, just enough so he could be comfortable and support jian shi. he tucked her into the crook of his elbow, keeping her neck in correct position.

just a few more minutes. he thought. i'll close my eyes for just a few more minutes.

those few more minutes turned much longer, and he closed his eyes and fell asleep, the two girls he treasured the most in the world in arm's reach.


End file.
